Melted
by Adriana Espan
Summary: A Frozen parody. When the land of Vongola is stuck in eternal summer due to his elder twin brother Yoshinatsu's powers, Tsuna has to find Yoshi to break his curse alongside with Hibari and Natsu. Brotherly 7227, main 1827, side 6927.


**A Frozen parody, 20% humour and 80% serious plots, but don't take this too seriously. I mean, isn't it weird to say, "Do you want to play with fire?"**

 **Brotherly 7227, main 1827, side 6927.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own KHR or Frozen.**

 **Cast** (as in similar role in the story but not actually acting out the character):

Hyper Dying Will!Tsuna/Yoshinatsu as Elsa

Tsuna as Anna

Hibari as Kristoff

Mukuro as Hans

Arcobaleno as Trolls

Reborn as Pabbie

Byakuran as Duke of Weselton

Natsu/Nuts as Olaf

Iemitsu as King Agnarr

Nana as Queen Iduna

Hibird as Sven

Yamamoto as Oaken

Gokudera as Head of Royal Guards

Lambo and Ipin as their adopted younger siblings (additional)

Ryohei as Dignitary

 **More may be added as the story goes. This story follows plot of Frozen.**

 **Only Yoshi(HDW!Tsuna) has flames in this story. (And maybe the Arcobaleno.)**

* * *

"Yo~shi~! Wake up!" The boy in question was none other than the second prince of kingdom of Vongola, son of King Iemitsu and Queen Nana, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short.

The unfortunate boy whose bed was being jumped on by the first boy, on the other hand, was the eldest prince, Yoshinatsu, Yoshi for short. They were twins, born a few minutes apart, and although they look extremely alike, they had very different personalities.

Yoshi groaned, "What is it, Tsuna?"

"Let's play!"

Yoshi simply pushed Tsuna off his bed, and mumbled, "If you want to play, go play with yourself."

"Yo~shi~! It's boring to play with myself! Come on!"

"Go back to sleep…" Yoshi's words trailed off as he himself fell back into dreamland.

Tsuna was adamant as he shook Yoshi awake. "Do you want to play with your flames?"

"..." Yoshi finally woke up. "Alright."

"Yay!" Tsuna jumped and pulled Yoshi towards the Ballroom.

"Shh! Don't wake our parents and younger siblings up!"

Tsuna covered his mouth and whispered, "Okay. Sorry."

They rushed into the Ballroom soon later, and closed the huge doors behind them.

"What do you want to play today?" Yoshi smiled at Tsuna.

"I want to watch you!" Tsuna's eyes twinkled in anticipation.

Yoshi chuckled. "Alright, watch this." He held out his hand and a spark appeared on it. He could hear Tsuna gasped in amazement.

Yoshi then held up his hand and blew hard like a magician. The fire became bigger, and it looked as if he was blowing fire out of his mouth.

"Wow! So cool!" Tsuna clapped as he watched Yoshi did that stunt.

"Look at this." Yoshi then put his hands together and let fire gather there. When he reopened his hands a small lion made of flames came out. "This is Natsu."

"Gao~" Yoshi pretended to sound like Natsu, which made Tsuna giggle.

Natsu ran around Tsuna and Tsuna tried to chase it. When Tsuna tried to touch Natsu, however, Yoshi pulled him back by his collar and told him, "Don't touch the flames, you'll get scalded."

Tsuna pouted but still backed away. Yoshi tried to cheer him up by making more animals, like bunnies, cats, dogs, and not long after, the whole Ballroom was filled with animals running rampant.

Yoshi watched and smiled while Tsuna ran away chasing the animals and playing with them without touching them, feeling sleepier and sleepier as time went by. Honestly, he just wanted to go back to bed…

Suddenly, one tiger lost control as Yoshi dozed off and moved around at a rapid speed. "Yoshi, that tiger-" Before Tsuna could finish his sentence, the tiger came charging towards him.

By the time Yoshi jolted awake and tried to reach Tsuna, it was already too late. The flames hit Tsuna on the head and disappeared.

"Tsuna! Can you hear me?" Yoshi yelled in distress as he held Tsuna in his arms. "You are going to be alright, you hear me?"

Tsuna was, unfortunately, unconscious, and his scalp had a really bad burn. Yoshi, on the other hand, had all the animals disappear and his flames cover the whole room.

"Tsuna!" Iemitsu and Nana came running into the Ballroom after realising that something was wrong. "What happened?"

"It was… an accident…" Yoshi mumbled, sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

Iemitsu frowned. "I know where to go."

* * *

The four of them set off to the mountains on horse, where the Arcobaleno lived, to seek help.

"Welcome. Why are you here, Iemitsu?" A baby with fedora was seen with his cup of coffee. Yoshi didn't even have time to complain why on earth was a baby drinking coffee.

"Reborn! Look at Tsuna! Can you cure him?"

"... He really looks Dame. Is his nickname Dame-Tsuna?" That was the only thing Reborn said after taking one look at Tsuna.

"..."

Reborn smirked. "Well, he won't die, at least. A blow at the head is easier to cure than a blow on the heart. My Sun flames can heal him, but there will probably be a scar. His hair will cover it anyway."

Just as he talked, yellow flames flow out of his hand and rapidly heal the wound on Tsuna's head. Yoshi's eyes widened. "You can use the flames too?"

"Yes, the seven of us Arcobaleno (the rest are lazy bums who are still in bed) each has a different type of flame. Yours, however, is quite different from ours, and is more powerful and has more potential to be destructive. If you control it well, it will be fine; but if you don't, you might destroy the whole land of Vongola."

Yoshi gasped at Reborn's words.

"It will also be good if I removed Tsuna's memories of your powers, and learn how to control your powers. Here, fear will be your greatest enemy."

Iemitsu pulled Yoshi into his arms. "Don't worry, you will be able to control it, I'm sure. We'll close the gates, cut down on the servants, so that you can minimize on human contact until you manage to control your powers."

With that, they headed back to their castle.

* * *

"Daddy, why does Yoshi need to go to another room? I want to sleep with him!" Tsuna pulled on Iemitsu's sleeve as they move Yoshi's things away.

"Be good, Tsuna, it's for the best." Iemitsu patted Tsuna's head.

Tsuna pulled away from Iemitsu's touch and ran out of his room to find Yoshi. "Yoshi! Yoshi! Come back to our room! It's going to be lonely without you…"

Yoshi took one look at Tsuna, then looked down. "I'm sorry, Tsuna."

"Wait-!" Before Tsuna could reach and grab Yoshi, the door slammed in his face.

"Yoshi…" Tsuna sniffed, while facing the door.

It would be a long ten years for the both of them.

* * *

 **A/N: Just for fun. Thought of this and couldn't get it out of my mind.**

 **Anyway I've started an original story at FictionPress under the same pen name. Story is called Tyrant. Link can be found on my profile page!**


End file.
